It is common in the art to find unsterile cameras used in surgery that are enclosed by some type of sterile covering in order that the camera can be coupled to a sterile endoscope or other surgical viewing device. Typically, such coverings include an open distal end or a window providing a clear optical path between the camera and endoscope.
Medical devices such as endoscopes and cameras continue to rapidly evolve in terms of their technology, one overriding goal being to provide for devices which are smaller in size, lighter in weight, simpler in construction, and more easy to manipulate by surgical personnel. One major disadvantage of the prior art is that coverings used to isolate an unsterile camera had to be used in conjunction with proprietary coupling systems for each manufacturer of the surgical camera or endoscope. That is, while one type of covering could be used, hardware associated with the coupling system between the endoscope and camera was expensive and was not easily interchangeable among differing types of cameras and endoscopes. Also, not all coverings were completely compatible with the proprietary coupling hardware making the coverings less reliable and more difficult to use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that may be used to couple varying types of endoscopes and cameras, and to simultaneously provide for a sterile covering that will isolate an unsterile camera and its trailing cables.
One of the more recent developments in endoscope technology is the use of a "rod lens" endoscope having lenses that are formed by injection molding. These endoscopes are very small in size and are easily and inexpensively manufactured. U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,902 to Hopkins teaches the use of a conventional rod-lens endoscope that traditionally incorporated lenses that were manufactured by grinding down the lens to the appropriate size. These new injection molded rod lens endoscopes may not have an eyepiece which reduces their size, and the endoscope is prefocused such that the image produced on a CCD sensor of the camera does not require a complex series of lenses in the camera to achieve proper focus.
Thus, it is one primary object of this invention to provide for a device which allows connection of these new rod lens-type endoscopes to numerous surgical camera-types, and simultaneously provide a sterile covering for the camera and its trailing cables.
Examples of prior art include my earlier U.S. Pat. No. RE. 34,002, entitled "Sterilizable Video Camera Cover". This invention discloses a sterile drape which extends over a camera and its trailing cables, and a connecting structure which allows the video camera to be attached to an endoscope by means of an optical connector known as a "C mount" or "V mount".
An example of prior art teaching a surgical drape is U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,500 to Dunn which discloses a surgical cover for a video camera device providing a sealed, sterile encasement of the camera and its associated transmission cables. This device includes a flexible tubular member and a distal end including a lens which allows the camera to be optically coupled with an endoscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,483 to Herzberg teaches a sterile disposable camera cover made from a tubular piece of film folded onto itself and forming a package including a plurality of folded layers. An end of the camera extends into and through an end portion of the cover so that both ends of the cover are co-located at the same side of a film package which houses the cover prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,894 to Hicks discloses an endoscope having a sleeve-like drape secured in a retracted position at the proximal end of the endoscope. When the endoscope is secured to a camera, the drape is extended to telescope over and envelope the camera such that the resulting outer surface of the drape in its extended position remains sterile. The drape is attached at the proximal end of the endoscope as opposed to being positioned between the camera and the endoscope.
The prior art is adequate for its intended purpose, however, none of the references cited, either alone or in combination, disclose the novel structure set forth below.